Super smash brothers mayhem
by dansolo
Summary: Master Hand has created two new characters, but can they survive in the Super smash brothers world? Or will they kill each other? Find out here!PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Sin and Sen

Super smash brothers mayhem I do not own any super smash brothers caracters such as Mario,Luigi, Master Hand ect. This is my first story so please be nice. Now enjoy! (Crazy hand is the right hand)

* * *

Master Hand was stunned. He had never seen such rubbish fighting in his entire life. Mario was weak, luigi was slow and Mr Game and watch was just plain flat!  
"I will just have to make a brand new character then."He said "He will be faster stronger and smarter then anyone else made"  
A sudden bright light was seen as a new character was being made, and a few hours later a new character stepped out of a long tube.He had a black t-shirt with a phoenix in the middle ,black jeans, blond hair,blue eyes and was very very quiet.  
" I will call you Sin!" Master Hand announced in front of the smashers "You will all help to train him and tell him the rules!" And suddenly Mario cried out "But why create him when you have us!"

"Yeah, why!?"Everyone shouted after "why"  
Soon everyone was shouting and then Master Hand lost his temper.  
"**SILENCE!!!!!!!!"** Master Hand bellowed and everyone stared at him in shock and there was silence immediatly.Now more calmly "I created Sin because you needed more competition and your fighting style is going stale"

And so everyone did their bit to help train Sin and teach him the rules, and soon he was one of the best smashers ever! But soon Master Hand realised that one new character was not enough, Sin needed a partner someone to help him in team battles and someone to have a rivelry against. "_But what if they start getting angry again?_" Master Hand thought "_I should get some advice from crazy hand."_

"Why can't I train more?" Sin demanded. The smashers had never seen him like this, he would usually obey.  
" Because we have taught you everything we know." Fox said.

"Well then why can't I just practice against a dummy then?" The smashers didn't know how to answer to this, another experiment was going on in there and Sin was not allowd in.Suddenly and without warning Sin charged straight past them and through the doors.

A bright blinding light greeted him and made him stagger back and suddenly he was pulled out of there.

"What the hell was that?" Sin shouted while getting use to the sudden change of light.  
"Um, it's a secret." Luigi said

"Shut up!" Mario hissed

A few hours later everyone was called into the core of the smashers world and Sin was told to stand next to this new girl and she greeted him with a big smile. The girl wore a pink shirt with white sleves and with a halo on the middle saying "_I am an angel_" , light blue jeans and hazel colord hair , blue eyes and was not quiet at all .  
"This is Sin's sister, Sen!" Master Hand announced "You will treat her like you treated Sin"  
"Is he my brother? He looks nothing like me at all."She said pointing to Sin. "_Sister_?" Sin thought "Oh no!"

* * *

Well that's the end of the first chapter. hope you liked it! 


	2. Training

Chaptor 2

Finaly added a new chaptor sorry for keeping you waiting!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sin could not wait. His first fight was coming in two days, but on the other hand, it is going two be a double battle and he has got to battle with Sen.

Sin sighed "_It is going to be a mirical for us to win against Donky Kong an' Ganadorth"_

_Donky Kong and Ganadorth are known as twoof the most powerful allaies in the Super smash bros world._

In the Training Ground Sin and Sen were training with Team Rocket who had to pay by dooing survice by invading and trying to steal Pikachu.

**Sin P.O.V**

Sen was obviously not concentrating. She was just doing twirls and probably practacing her ballet. While Team Rocket were trying to get her to train for the big battle because if it is not a good battle, master hand will force them to fight against Mewtwo. And I am gessing that Team Rocket are scared of Mewtwo because they jumped down onto their knees and begged for mercy and said they would do **anything**.

Suddenly, because Team Rocket could not stop Sen, I cried out:

"Why won't you train!"

It stopped her from moving, but she just said:

"I'm _'training' _my ballet."

"Your ment to be training your battle skills." I said.

"Yeah." she said then she held up her hands made a 'w' and said "WHAT EVER!"

"That's it, if you can beat me in a battle, then you can practice your so called 'ballet' "I said

"How about your attacks have to be like dance moves" Sen said

"DONE!" I shouted.

_"This will be easy."_ I thought. 

"THREE, TWO, ONE " James counted. "BATTLE ON! "

At first it seemed hard for me since I hardly new anything about dancing and Sen knew a lot about it. But eventally I got into it. Sen's attacts were hard to block so I was dodgeing nimbly out of the way.

"COME ON, SIN!" James shouted "YOU CAN DO IT!"

I thought " _He is right!"_

So I suddenly jumped up and did a round house kick which hit Sen in the stomach.

"Thats a TEN!" James Shouted holding up a card with the number ten on.

Sen fell on her knees and made a sniffing sound. _Was she crying?_ I felt guilt well up in my chest and I knelt down and said:

"Are you ok?"

She suddenly got up and punched me under my chin. Meowth and Jessie held up cards with the number ten on and started chanting:

"SEN! SEN! SEN!" In unision

I suddenly rolled around Sen and prodded her on her sholder which made her loose her balence and fall out of the stadium.

James cried out "**SIN WINS!"**. But I felt worried as I heard her screams grow more and more distant.

**Sen P.O.V**

You may not know this but the stadium is only about I foot above a portal whitch teleports you to the ground and then you fall onto your butt.

I suddenly opend my eyes to find Sin looking at me with a worried expresion on his face.

"Where am I?" I asked dizzily

"Your in hospital you fainted from the shock of the fall." Sin said "Its all my falt I shudent have made you battle me"

"What has hapend to Team Rocket?"I asked

Sins face suddenly lit up "There getting shouted at by Master Hand. We will help them later."

About an hour later I was aloud out and we went to stick up for Team Rocket.

"It's my falt" Sin said

"And mine, we were arguing becouse I was not practicing for the battle."

"'SIGH' It's ok. I'm sure you will do fine any way" Master Hand said

**Narrator P.O.V**

The next day Sin and Sen woke up sweat on there forheads.

They met out side the stadeam.

"I've got butterflies in my stomach" Sen said

"Your lucky," Sin said" I've got Jellyfish in mine!" He joked

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There The big battles coming up! And thanks to Raven Darkstar who has helped me a bit! (R.D MY SISTER!)

(P.O.V POINT OF VIEW)


	3. The Battle

****

SSB Chap 3

Sin P.O.V

Sen and I walked into the ring shaking, this was going to be our first actual battle ever! Still our chances of winning… 1off say…500? NO! Better yet 5000,000! Still I've gotta think positive! Though it's hard to think positive when your going in to your first battle ever and it's against a complete psychopath with a HUGE sword and a ape who hopefully doesn't have rabies…

" Sin! Hear they come!" Sen shouted breaking my thoughts, jeez she's loud sometimes. But there they were the psychopath and the ape walking proudly towards us.

" Sen try as hard as you can to beat these cooks okay?" I said.

"Hey I promised I would try didn't I?" Really It was more of a statement than a question but I still answered with a:

" Not to my knowledge."

" Well I do now."

We met at the centre of the ring and there I was face to face with (Dun Dun DUUUN!) my old comrade Ganadorth and by Comrade I really mean trainer HE was my main trainer.

" Hey Cub!" Ganadorth tried to insult me, but failed miserably.

" Been watchin' to much Alex Rider again huh? I bet you were to lazy to read the other books…"

"Just wait till we beat you… you … ummmm… losers." Ganadorth tried to counter, Donkey Kong shook his head, jeez he has more sense than Ganadorth.

The ref of this match to make shore thing's don't get to bad was Mr game and Watch despite being to dimensional he wasn't that bad at the job.

"PPPH!" Mr G 'n' W blew the Whistle to tell Master Hand that it was time to count down. I once asked why M.H. didn't do that instead but he said that there weren't any watches his size.

3, 2, 1 GO!!

It was time to smash.

****

Sen P.O.V

We started the battle well I have beaten Donkey Kong twice, luckily we have a defence system to make shore nobody dies…

" Watch out!" Sin through a bomb at the in coming Donkey Kong it made me go flying as well but I grabbed onto the edge of the arena just in time. I looked at the clock one minuet to go that when fast But we are equal 5 to 5 smashes in total.

" **_AAAAAA!!"_** Sins ear piercing scream caught my attention he was on the floor with Ganadorth hovering over him with his sword over head. And was about to bring it down…

" **STOP!!" **I cried, but as expected he didn't listen.

"BBBRRRINGG!" A loud, high pitched noise rang round the arena. Mr Game and Watch had frozen Ganon with his attack. The reason Ganon wasn't allowed to do that was because his sword wasn't protect Friendly meaning that it would cut through the protect bar as if it were paper. 

" You are DISQUALIFIED!" Mr game and watch announced to D.K. and Ganon. " Sin and Sen win!"

"WHY AM I ALWAYS LAST?!" I whined.

Everyone else just laughed.

****

Narrator P.O.V

"Yes laugh while you can kiddies." An eerie voice whispered " Laugh while you can…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OOOOOOOO Several question around now 'Who was the voice?' 'What's going to happen to Ganon? (D.K is okay)' Also a question for reviewers 'Who is your favourite character Sin or Sen?'

SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG!! 


End file.
